Studies on the mechanism of action of the benzodiazepines indicate that benzodiazepines alter neuronal inhibition in the central nervous system through a GABA receptor-benzodiazepine/ionophore complex. Additionally, there seems to be a second type of benzodiazepine binding site, characterstic of non-neuronal cells, in various preparations including kidney and glial cells. The control of synthesis and structure of these benzodiazepine receptors has been carried out and attempts to purify these receptors are underway.